lichonfandomcom-20200213-history
Faz
Tier 0= |-| I= |-| II= Faz finds himself most at peace in the colder areas of the world. Tropical forests and other such warm locales cause him severe distress. He is sly and sneaky, often undermining his opponent's weaknesses in a way to benefit his master moreso than himself. A Magickal warrior at heart, Faz only fights when he feels he has a good chance of victory and counts himself among the best friends for a Physical warrior. Variations Initial Forme In his initial forme, Faz takes on the basic appearance of a small, cyan orb of Aether. His wings are made from ice crystals which float above his body by some sort of Magick. Even in this stage, his talent for Magick outclasses his skill with Techniques. Fluff Forme Faz' fluff forme begins to show off his fox-like characteristics. He grows a snout and legs to become a little more like a fox than if he were just his old ball of Aether. He retains his basic cyan appearance here, not yet turning to a full-fledged Arctic Fox. Abilities Overfrost Overfrost is a status-lowering spell which Faz learns upon reaching his fluff forme. Because Faz himself is a Magickal warrior, a spell which lowers is not particularly helpful for him on his own. For that reason, Faz prefers to be teamed up with a Physical warrior who can best take advantage of this quirky little spell of his. When he casts it, he coats the opponent in a thin layer of Ice making them less capable of dodging incoming physical blows. The ice will eventually thaw, returning their dodging capabilities to their normal levels. Thankfully, Faz finds no qualms with recasting Overfrost whenever it melts. * Fluff Forme I Fighting Style Pros * Faz is incredibly useful for a Physical warrior in that he will lower the opponent's and therefore allow the player to run less in any circumstance. This allows the player to add those points to other stats they may need or want instead, such as or . * If you choose to fight with Faz in this way, you take full advantage of Overfrost while also splitting your damage. If you run into a team of enemies with alternately large and , you will be able to properly split your attack and each handle one of the enemies. Cons * Using Faz may cause the player to rely too heavily on Overfrost to cut the opponent's , and it may be very difficult for Faz to cut the stat on enemies with sufficiently large . When this is the case, he may find himself slightly less useful than other Spirits. * If you as a player wish to be a Magickal warrior, Faz is not nearly as helpful as other Spirits might be. His spell to cut becomes essentially useless unless you force Faz into being a Physical warrior, which is quite silly. It would be far more conducive to choose a friend who better compliments your Magickal warrior tastes, such as Solomon, Indra, or Karka.